villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vandal Savage (Arrowverse)
Vandal Savage, formerly known as''' Hath-Set', is the main antagonist of the CW TV series ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow and the episodes "Legends of Today" and "Legends of Yesterday" of The Flash's and Arrow's crossover event. Savage is an immortal who hunts both Hawkgirl and Hawkman, being forced to repeatedly kill the incarnations of them throughout history to sustain his eternal life. He also seeks to conquer the world, having amassed a giant secret army throughout history and finally got what he desired in 2166. This causes Rip Hunter to assemble a team of Legends to travel through time in order to prevent Savage from creating this sinister future. He is portrayed by Casper Crump. Biography Past Born as Hath-Set,' '''Savage in his first incarnation was an Egyptian High Priest during a time in which Egypt was in danger to be annihilated by meteorites. This gave Hath-Set great importance, as he was Egypt's hope to appeal to Horus for protection. Once, while Hath-Set was writing letters, he was ambushed by a disguised man. While fighting off the man, the attacker is revealed to be Rip Hunter, who traveled back in time to kill Hath-Set. During the fight, Rip overpowered Hath-Set but hesitated to kill him, causing him to be arrested by Hath-Set's guards. An unspecified amount of time later, Khufu (Hawkman) was making an offering while Priestess Shayara (Hawkgirl) stated that it would do nothing to appeal to Horus. Khufu and Shayara got into an argument which Hath-Set interrupted. However Hath-Set later caught them in an affair after the meeting where they reveal that their argument was staged. This causes Khufu to start a fight with him but was quickly overpowered by Hath-Set's strength. While Hath-Set was mercilessly beating Prince Khufu, Shayara literally stabbed him in the back. This caused Vandal to momentarily stop beating Khufu and get up to attack Shayara. This gave Khufu an opening to attack. Nontheless, Hath-Set used the knife to impale Khufu in the stomach. Shayara ran over to him in worry only to get stabbed to the back by Vandal as well. Immediately afterwards, the meteorites fell down on the city, but only seconds before the absolute destruction stoke Vandal started an enchantment which cursed him, Shayara and Khufu. The curse allowes Hath-Set to live forever as long as he kills both Shayara and Khufu in every single reincarnation while Shayara and Khufu are destined to always die at the hands of Vandal. ''The Flash Legends of Today Vandal Savage first appears at the start of the Season 2 The Flash episode "Legends of Today". Vandal Savage interrupts Cisco Ramon and Kendra Saunders just as they are having a romantic moment attempting to take her with him. Cisco keeps Vandal occupied while sending a signal to Barry. Whether Vandal was going to take Kendra's life right then and there is unknown as The Flash interrupts and saves both Cisco and Kendra however Vandal gets away. Barry, Cisco and Kendra go to Star City seeking Oliver Queen's help in order to protect Kendra. While in Oliver's home Vandal strikes again claiming that he will always find Kendra. He throws several knives at Barry's friends and while Barry is in the process of catching every single knife Vandal throws another one at Barry while he is not paying attention. Meanwhile Oliver is shooting arrows at Vandal Savage but Vandal keeps blocking them or catching them. Oliver and Vandal engage in hand to hand combat but Vandal comes out on top. Vandal throws another knife at Barry but Barry catches it. Oliver starts shooting more arrows only to have them blocked by Vandal Savage. When it seems the heroes can't do anything against Vandal, Oliver's sister Thea Queen catches Vandal off guard and shoots enough arrows at him to cause him to fall off the balcony giving Vandal the perfect opportunity to escape again. After Felicity has managed to track the artifact Vandal is trying to find, the Staff of Horus, Barry and Oliver go to the location that the Staff of Horus is kept only to find that Vandal Savage has beaten them to it. Vandal starts shooting beams from the Staff at The Flash but keeps missing due to Barry's super-human speed. While The Flash is distracting Vandal the Green Arrow starts shooting arrows at Vandal only to have them either disintegrate or reflected back at him through use of the Staff of Horus. Vandal than fires another mystical beam at Green Arrow. Green Arrow and The Flash attempt to double team Vandal with the Green Arrow firing another arrow at Vandal while The Flash attempts to grab the Staff of Horus off Vandal but Vandal merely generates a wave of magic to keep both at bay. Meanwhile Kendra realizes she has to accept her legacy and prepares to jump off the roof to turn into Hawkgirl. At the church both heroes are still failing to gain any leverage on Vandal Savage. As Vandal prepares to finish both heroes off with one final blast of magic, his bond with Kendra Saunders allows him to realize that she has finally accepted her legacy and this makes him pause. This allows for both The Flash and Green Arrow to regain their bearings before Vandal completes his final attack blowing up the church in the process. Fortunately both heroes were able to escape in time but Vandal Savage escapes yet again. Arrow Legends of Yesterday Continuing on from the previous episode, Barry and Oliver have hidden Hawkman and Hawkgirl away just on the outskirts of Central City. Malcolm Merlyn arranged a meeting for negotiations between Vandal Savage, Flash and Arrow. Unsurprisingly Savage asks for Flash and Arrow to stay out of the cycle that prevents him from dying. Vandal explains that the only reason he is immortal is if he continues to take the lives of Prince Khufu and Priestess Shayara, who are Carter and Kendra in this life, and goes on to state that it is none of their business. Arrow fires an arrow at Vandal, who makes no attempt to block or dodge it, but instead goes on to state he taught Robin Hood archery and in return Robin Hood taught him how to not feel pain. He then gives Arrow and Flash an ultimatum: Give Priestess Shayara and Prince Khufu to him or else he will lay waste to both Central City and Star City. The deadline has approached and Flash and Arrow appear to be handing over Hawkman and Hawkgirl in chains. Vandal says that Flash and Arrow don't have to be here for Shayara and Khufu's execution but Arrow simply tells him to "do what you gotta do". Vandal makes a quick remark about how him and Priestess Shayara were lovers back in their first life. Shayara states she will never be his love but Vandal only replies sayin that it only makes killing her a lot easier. Just as Vandal approaches Shayara, Arrow quickly strikes engaging in close quarters combat with Vandal yet again, giving Barry enough time to release Hawkman and Hawkgirl's chains. Vandal beats Arrow with relative ease before firing another beam from the Staff of Horus at The Flash. This give Green Arrow enough time to disarm Savage and throw the staff to the ground. Hawkman is about to engage Savage as well but Kendra is having trouble activating her powers while The Flash is on the ground recovering from the attack. Savage overcomes Green Arrow before throwing a knife at Carter. Kendra, in shock as Carter's soul appears to be dispersing from his body, attacks Savage only to be stabbed in the gut. Vandal then starts draining her life force. He drops Kendra to the ground where Green Arrow fires another arrow at him but it merely bounces off his body due to the strength he has gained from absorbing Kendra's life-force. Flash then picks up the Staff of Horus and fires a beam at Vandal Savage. Somehow the beam is doing nothing against Savage until Arrow also holds the beam which enhances the power of the beam pushing Savage back. Oliver tells Barry to run as even with the amount of power the staff is expelling, Vandal does not seem to be feeling any negative effects. The staff almost ejects Barry from it throwing Barry to the ground. The staff soon stops expelling energy and Vandal Savage is able to grab the staff off Oliver, throwing Oliver onto the ground. Vandal then uses the staff to create a wave or magic incinerating the entire city around it. Barry however is able to escape and go fast enough to travel back in time 24 hours, just before Vandal gives The Flash and the Green Arrow the ultimatum. After Barry goes back in time he makes several alterations such as confirming Oliver has a son before he gets the DNA test and getting Cisco to talk to Kendra instead of Carter. The latter alteration allows Kendra to remember to her first death at the hands of Vandal Savage. With this information Team Flash and Team Arrow are able to create an Nth metal out of the meteorites that were found in Ancient Egypt which could possibly be the very material needed to defeat Vandal Savage. This material is used to coat the gauntlets that will counteract the Staff of Horus. Hours later the time for the ultimatum is up and Barry, Oliver, Kendra and Carter are where they were before, with Vandal Savage about to claim the lives of the two reincarnated Egyptians. Just as he is about to stab Shayara Green Arrow shoots an arrow at the chains imprisoning Carter and Kendra setting them free to fight Savage. Carter charges at Savage only to be knocked away by the Staff of Horus. Green Arrow signals for Kendra to activate her hawkgirl powers. Kendra quickly sprouts wings and charges at Savage knocking him over. A van drives into the warehouse while Savage is busy firing another beam at both Flash and Green Arrow. He then fires a beam at the van turning it around. Team Arrow quickly jump out of the back of the van and dodge another beam fired by Savage. Team Arrow surrounds Savage and start ganging up on him but Savage overwhelms them all. Green Arrow starts firing arrows at Savage and Savage starts to find himself a little overwhelmed. Flash uses this opportunity to use the Nth coated gauntlets to grab the Staff of Horus off him and fires a beam at Savage signalling for the others to get away. Soon Barry and Oliver find themselves in the exact same scenario as before the time loop. Barry and Oliver use the gauntlets to put more power into the staff which both incinerates Savage and causes the staff to disappear. The others come back to the scene and all that is left of Vandal Savage is a pile of ash. At the end of the episode, Malcolm Merlyn is collecting Vandal Savage's ashes for a currently unknown reason, though it is most likely to revive Savage. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Pilot, Part 1 In the year 2166, Vandal Savage has done what no man has been able to do: conquer the world. In London, during the "Second Blitz", Vandal leads an unbeatable army. He kills a woman named Miranda Jones, who was attempting to protect her child and tells the child that his mother was brave while his father (Rip Hunter) was foolish. He then asks the child whether he is brave or foolish but the child who calls himself Jonas spits on Vandal's face. Vandal merely grins and says the child takes after his mother before killing the child as well. Knowing about Rip Hunter and having encountered him throughout the past 300 years, Savage had restarted the cycle that led him to betray the Time Masters and go after Savage. Rip Hunter claims that Vandal Savage's crusade has claimed billions of lives. This is part of the reason Rip Hunter steals a time ship from the council of Time Masters. When discussing the problem with the 8 individuals he selected, Hawkgirl states that Flash and Arrow killed him only for Rip Hunter to reveal that Vandal can regenerate from a single cell unless Hawkman and Hawkgirl deal the final blow. Rip also reveals that within the next 150 years Vandal Savage will have turned the world into a Terminator-esque apocalypse. After the Legends of Tomorrow has come together at the required meeting place, Rip Hunter brings them to 1975 to talk to a historian who has a clue as to where and when Vandal may be. Aldus Boardman reveals that no matter what time period, Vandal will always place himself near a seat of power to sow seeds of destruction. Aldus reveals that Vandal is also the person that started World War 1. When prodded by Rip Hunter, Aldus reveals he has an educated guess as to where Vandal may be. At the end of the episode, Vandal is revealed to be in Norway in the year 1975. He reveals that he is in possession of some kind of weapon (probably a nuclear warhead) and reveals that he plans to take control of the world "one war at a time", implying that he is going to fire it at a country. Pilot, Part 2 As it turns out Vandal is in Noway dealing weaponry to terrorists. Though the LoT initially believe he is a buyer, they soon find out he is selling nuclear warheads. As the bidders start going higher and higher into the millions, Vandal senses Hawkman and Hawkgirl are in his proximity. Damien Darhk comes to the LoT representatives and remarks how he has not heard of their organisation and he knows everyone. Vandal notices the commotion and engages in a conversation with Martin Stein and notices how he says 'era'. Vandal then announces that he will provide a discount for the organisation that brings him the heads of the LoT. The Legends of Tomorrow then engages in a fight with almost every one at the auction. Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl then confront Vandal Savage and engage in combat. Vandal finds himself in an unwinnable situation but activates a nuclear bomb that will detonate in 2 minutes. Vandal then uses this opportunity to escape. The Atom tries to stop it but instead accelerates the countdown. Luckily Firestorm is able to get it to a safe zone and absorb all the radiation. However a piece of Ray's armor falls off and Vandal can use it to create a much more dangerous weapon that completely destroys Central City in 2016. After this little escapade, the Legends of Tomorrow try to track the armor. Stein believes he can find it using Alpha particles and goes to get his past self. Captain Cold goes to steal a knife that Hawkgirl thinks could deal a fatal blow to Savage. Meanwhile Vandal gives his team an ultimatum of 24 hours to figure the tech out. After Firestorm and White Canary obtain the Alpha particle tracker, they find themselves at Vandal's research lab. White Canary then drops down and knocks two of the guards unconscious and retrieves the Atom tech. Meanwhile Captain Cold and The Atom find themselves trapped trying to retrieve the knife. It seems as though Heatwave disabled the fuse box but as it turns out, the owner of the home they broke into was Vandal Savage's. Vandal remarks that he is grateful that he got another opportunity to kill them. Vandal reveals that he knows that they are from the future and promptly knock Heatwave out. Vandal then forces Leonard Snart to contact the rest of the Legends of Tomorrow. Vandal soon starts getting impatient and almost shoots Heatwave as an incentive when Firestorm appears. Vandal recognizes him as "the burning man" but Firestorm merely blasts him outside. Firestorm then continues to burn Savage on a nuclear level and rescues Captain Cold, Heatwave and The Atom. Once outside the house Captain Cold gives the knife to Hawkgirl so that she and Hawkman can deal the mortal blow. The rest of the LoT have to deal with Vandal's allies. After Vandal taunts Kendra, Hawkman jumps on Savage and manages to impale Vandal Savage. However this has little to no effect on Savage and Savage impales Hawkman. Vandal reveals that he can only die if Hawkgirl wields the blade. Vandal then absorbs Hawkman's lifeforce. Hawkgirl then tries to kill Vandal but he easily defeats her. He then impales her and is about to deal the mortal blow but she is saved by The Atom and the rest of the Legends of Tomorrow. Rip Hunter sees Carter dead and forces the Legends of Tomorrow to retreat back to the Waverider. Blood Ties Rip Hunter comes up with a plan to target Vandal's financial assets. Rip and Sara head to the Brumberg Bank where Aldus Boardmen had theorized where Vandal's financial assets would be in 1975. However as it turns out none of Vandal's funds were within the bank and both Rip Hunter and Sara Lance have to fight off the assassins that make up the bank's staff. Sara's bloodlust nearly goes out of control but luckily Rip stops her. Later aboard the Waverider, Rip Hunter interrogates the boss of the bank, Mr. Blake, for the location of Vandal Savage's fortune. However Blake only muses about a legend, Kareeb. Blake explains that Kareeb tried to kill Vandal Savage back in Ancient Egypt and muses how Rip Hunter most likely is unable to protect anyone. When Sara prods Rip for answers, he explains that he had the chance to kill Savage once before but he hesitated. After Rip Hunter has calmed down he goes to interrogate Mr. Blake again. He asks what the vessel and Mr. Blake responds saying it is Vandal's most treasured possession. Mr. Blake goes on to say that the vessel is the remains of prince Khufu or Carter. Mr. Blake practically dares Rip Hunter to go to the Grey Hill Building which Rip does. Although Rip Hunter uses Mr. Blake to gain entry to the building and then leaves him in the boot of the car. After infiltrating the reconnaissance, Sara and Rip find Carter's body. Though they are blocked by Mr. Blake and the rest of Vandal's hired mercenaries. As the mercenaries are walking with a captured Rip and Sara in tow, they muse that "while money has it's uses, it is not the source of his Savage power". After Sara asks what is, they bring Sara and Rip into a room where a whole legion of people Vandal has are kept, drawn to Vandal's immortality. This room also features Carter's body in the centre with Vandal Savage himself towering above Carter's body. Vandal then turns around and greets "Kareem". Vandal goes on to say that he has learnt patience in the 4000 years since his last meeting with Kareem and muses how he only had to wait a day before being able to meet Kareem again. Vandal then goes to Carter's body and says that although he has drained Carter's life force the juices are still there. He also mentions how the serial killer Jack the Ripper showed him "the virtues of severing the corroded artery. He then drinks Carter's blood and explains that although immortality is his alone, he can still slightly extend the lives of his faithful by 100 years. All of this is apparently getting through to Kendra who still shares her bond with Carter. Vandal then confronts Rip and foes on to say that he must have taken something very special to Rip Hunter all with a sadistic grin on his face. He also takes Rip's medallion and goes on to say he is looking forward to killing Rip's with and son. Vandal also goes on to say that to his faithful he is a god and says that Rip has "no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you to the gates of hell". This is when the Legends of Tomorrow conveniently show up to rescue Rip Hunter. After the LoT have cleared out most of the cultists, Vandal begins to fight back using his staff. As the LoT try to escape with Carter's body in tow Vandal creates a large shockwave. Rip Hunter engages with Savage in a one on one duel and although Vandal initially has the upper hand, Rip overwhelms him and impales him with his own blade accidentally revealing his loved ones names in the process. Vandal then dies saying he will rise again and he is looking forward to meeting them. White Knights After stealing a top-secret document from the pentagon the LoT is able to pinpoint Vandal's location to the Soviet Union at the height of the Cold War. After running into Chronos and some analysis on Martin Stein's part the LoT confirm that Vandal is indeed working on a new weapon with the help of Valentina Vostok. Ray Palmer decides to try and talk to her at a ballet at Balshoi Theatre later that night and it is agreed that Leonard Snart will go with him as his "wingman". While at the ballet Ray Palmer attempts to interrogate Vostok but fails. Leonard Snart then intervenes and walks Vostok back to her apartment and pickpockets security badge at the end of the 'date'. The security badge is for Luscakiv Labs which Snart guesses is where Vandal's new weapon is. After Jefferson gets injured in a fight with Chronos, Martin Stein is compelled to infiltrate Luskavic Labs himself. He gets past the initial guards and uses Vostok's key card to unlock the door to the facility. Once inside he discovers that Vandal has set up plans to build a Soviet version of Firestorm hence why the name of the operation was Svarog, the god of fire. Stein discovers that Vustoc has already built a thermal core for Firestorm. Leonard Snart and Ray Palmer then appear so that they can shut down the thermal core while Stein stabilizes it. However Ray notices Valentina heading towards the nuclear core and worried that once she opens the door, the radiation will kill her. Snart then tries to stop Velentina from getting to the core and warns her wtht Vandal Savage is trying to create a "nuclear monster" but Valentina already knows. Valentina then takes Snart hostage and tells Ray to turn the core back on. Despite Snart's protests Ray proceeds to turn the core back on which stops Stein from moving the core. Ray is then knocked out by the Soviet guards. Stein then tries to absorb the core itself and hopes he can absorb the excess energy when Jax stops him. However despite Jefferson's protests Martin Stein proceeds to absorb the core. Even though Martin Stein is successful he is stopped as soon as he leaves the containment unit by the Soviet guards. Mick Rory then arrives to save Snart who uses this opportunity to steal the core back. Rip Hunter manages to persuade Snart into retreating without Rory, Ray and Stein. Fail-Safe The episode starts out with Martin Stein in STAR labs talking to Cisco. However Stein quickly figures out that it's an hallucination of Valentina's doing. Stein affirms that he will never give up the formula ad tries to negotiate. Suddenly Vandal appears and claims that just like him, Martin Stein hasn't aged a day. Vandal then claims to have met Joseph Stalin and tells Stein how his mind could be broken using Stalin's techniques. However Vandal says that he won't torture Stein saying that "there are infinite ways to break a man and I have an infinite amount of time". Later Valentina attempts to bribe Stein with food but Stein refuses to accept it. Valentina then informs Stein that she can always torture him. While on the waverider, Jefferson detects Stein is in trouble and asks Kendra to cut him. Stein feels his arm being cut and sees "WE'RE COMING" which gives Stein extra confidence to and asks Valentina to do her worst. After Valentina has failed to get anything out of Stein, Vandal meets Stein. Vandal then shows Raymond and Mick tied up prepared for torture. The same Soviet colonel from last episode then appears and electrocutes Mick Rory and Raymond Palmer. This causes Mick to provoke the colonel. Ray and Mick then continuously gets electrocuted all while Stein can only look in despair. With Raymond's reassurance, Stein remarks that he doesn't have a sentimental attachment to either of the two. Vandal responds that Stein has held out longer then expected but "if 4000 years of life has taught me one thing it is patience". The colonel then picks up a hammer and is about to attack Mick when Raymond insults the colonels mother. This causes Raymond to get attacked and Stein to break. Once Martin Stein completes the formula Valentina remarks that it is almost poetic. However Valentina then notices something is missing. She pulls up Stein's sleeve and notices "WE'RE COMING" cut into his flesh. She then realizes that Stein is not only the creator of Firestorm but one half of Firestorm. She then makes preparations to become Firestorm. Meanwhile Jax and Kendra persuade Rip into saving Stein. Kendra flies Jax onto the court of the jail while Jax runs to turn the power off. This in turn turns off all the electromagnetic locks for the cells while Leonard and Mick are making their escape and causes a riot for the prison. However Vandal detects Kendra's presence and notices her on the other side of the yard. He then makes his way over to her while she enters the building. The guards take Martin Stein and push him into the reactor while Valentina is already there. She promptly merges with him despite Stein's warnings that they don't have the gene splicer. Meanwhile Kendra is setting bombs inside the building but Vandal quickly finds her remarking that Rip Hunter must be a fool sending her into his prison. However he soon finds that Rip has his gun pointed at his head. Rip urges Kendra to leave while Vandal remarks that this game must be getting boring for him. Rip tells Savage that he is in the prison to make sure a Soviet Firestorm is never made and to the watch Vandal stole from him in 1975 back. Vandal puts the watch on the table and while Rip is getting it, Vandal remarks that he has etched Miranda and Jonas' faces inside his mind. Rip then leaves the room and detonates the bombs Kendra left inside it. Night of the Hawk In the 1950's, Savage finds a meteorite at Harmony Falls, similar to those who killed his first incarnation in Egypt. He kidnaps the four teenagers who also arrived at the scene and injects them with some of the meteorite, intending to transform them into beings with powers similar to Kendra and Khufu. However, the teenagers turn into mindless hawk-beasts who attack anyone on sight. The team travells to Harmony Falls, where they find Savage disguised as a doctor at an insane asylum, going under the alias Curtis Knox. Kendra and Ray, disguised as a newly-wed couple, arrive in the neighborhood and are greeted in their new home by Knox and his wife. Both are shocked to see Savage but manage to pass it off. Kendra deduces that, as he does not believe that Kendra recognized him, Savage will not try to kill her because he can't absorb Kendra's powers when she has not found them yet. Each member of the team takes a disguise around Harmony Falls to find out Savage's intention. Stein and Sara pose as doctors at the asylum, trying to find out about "Dr. Knox" at his workplace. Kendra and Ray are invited to a dinner party at the Knox's house, where Kendra is approached by Savage. While she has an uncomfortable conversation about fate and past lives with Savage, Ray finds a heavily locked door. Savage is eventually called and returns to the asylum because one of the patients needs his attention. However, at the asylum it is revealed that this "patient" is in truth the group of winged man-beasts who Savage lets loose on the town from time to time. One of the beasts has slain a guard and Savage scolds him for it, only for the beast to hiss at him. The next day, Ray breaks into the Knox house and enters the locked room. Inside he finds the ceremonial dagger. He is prevented from taking it when Savage returns home early but later returns and steals the dagger. At the Waverider, the team intends to send Kendra into the asylum that night to meet with Savage. However, before that can happen Jax is captured by Savage's associate Sherrif Ellison and brought to the asylum, where Savage injects him with part of the meteorite. Subsequently, Jax turns into one of the hawk-beasts. Savage is then disturbed by Ellison, who reveals to Savage than Kendra is waiting for him. Savage meets Kendra in his office but reveals that he knew of Kendra's intention to kill him and pick-pocketed the dagger out of her bag. He then holds the knife to Kendra's throat, asking whether she has any accomplices. Kendra claims that she's alone but Savage doesn't believe her and presses a button which releases the hawk-beasts into the asylum. While telling Kendra about the "test-subjects", Kendra attacks Savage and both start fighting. While the beasts wreck havoc in the asylum, Savage overpowers Kendra and pushes her to the ground. He takes the dagger, intending to kill her, but is shot by the arriving Ray and blasted out of the window. The team then defeats the hawk-beasts, and with Gideon's help, Stein is able to create a gene therapy for the victims. Progeny The LoT arrive in the year 2147, when Savage is the tutor of a young man named Per Degaton, heir to the empire of the Kasnian Conglomerate's leadership. Vandal's true aim, however, was the use the advanced technology of Kasnia to establish the foothold of his future empire. He also sought to use their secret weapon the "Armageddon virus" to downsize the world's population, and prime it for his own personal conquest with far less threats to contend with. To achieve this Vandal manipulated and corrupted Per's mind, raising him to be ruthless and cold and to one day succeed his father by murdering him and would dictate his own desires through Per. However Vandal always sought to take power from Per when the time was right but Per truly believed Vandal considered him a son. After a meeting with Tor where Vandal failed yet again to persuade him to use the virus, Per was abducted by Rip and his team. Savage met with Tor to discuss this and offered his assistance as he'd faced the abductors before. Savage lead a squad of soldiers and A.T.O.M. robots on Tor's orders to disable the Waverider but they were soon faced with Atom, Hawkgirl, White Canary, Firestorm and Captain Cold. During the fight Savage apprehended White Canary and threatened to kill her but offered to trade her in exchange for Rip, but Rip appeared and offered the same deal but in exchange for Per's life. Per begged his father not to give in and to eliminate them now to which Vandal agreed on but Tor consented to Rip's terms, and after Per was released so was White Canary and the team were able to escape unharmed. Shortly later Vandal was visited by Per who Savage told a story in Greek mythology of a prince who was exiled by his father in fear of a prophecy foretelling the prince murdering him coming true, only for the son to survive and return years later to fullfil the prophecy. Vandal then handed Per a knife and persuaded him that his father will make the same mistake and convinces him to murder his father. As a result of Tor's death Per was elected new chairman but due to being underage elected Vandal to be his proxy. For his first action as stand-in leader Vandal ordered the release of the Armageddon virus and killed billions, leaving it ripe for conquest. The Magnificent Eight Around 1831, Savage encountered the current incarnations of Khufu, now Hannibal Hawkes, and Chay-Ara, though her name at the time is unknown and stole back Chay-Ara's original bracelet. Sometime later Savage caught up to them and murdered Hannibal while his wife managed to escape but lived out the rest of her life alone until her death sometime around 1871. This whole story would be told by Chay-Ara's incarnation at the time to Kendra, who had come with the LoT to this time-period to hide from the Time Masters. Leviathan In 2166, the LoT face Savage at the height of his power. Edits begin April 28th, 2016 River of Time Savage has been captured, but he has a trump card ready to be played; Kendra's desire to be with Carter. Edits begin May 5th, 2016 Destiny Edits begin May 12th, 2016 Legendary Edits begin May 19th, 2016 Quotes Powers and abilities Powers * Immortality: Due to radiation from a meteor in Ancient Egypt, Vandal acquired immortality, but would have to kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl's incarnations throughout history in order to become more powerful. He has lived for 4000 years, yet retains his physical appearance, conditioning, etc. The only known way to truly destroy him that has been discovered is for Chey-Ara (Hawygirl) to deliver the killing blow upon Savage, with objects also affected by the meteor at the time being able to be used against him, as shown in "Legends of Yesterday" when Arrow and Flash used the Staff of Horus to incinerate Savage. * Regeneration: Despite being incinerated as stated above, he can always restore himself to life from but a single cell; the only way to truly destroy him is for Chey-Ara to do it. Objects from the time of their curse can be used to kill him, such as the Amon Dagger or the Staff of Horus. * 'Enhanced speed: '''When a cop shot at Savage from point-blank range, Savage could dodge the bullet, disarm him and shoot him in seconds. * '''Magic: '''Savage is well-versed in magic, as is Damien Darhk, although he seems to be more powerful than Darhk. It was even stated that he was able to give Houdini magic lessons. Also, when Kendra Saunders was about to stab him with the Amon Dagger in 1958, he used some kind of spell to easily summon the dagger to his hand without her knowing, while this may have also been sleight of hand. On his first appearance, he was able to vanish without a trace, such as when Barry knocked him to the floor of CC Jitters and when his back was turned, Vandal had disappeared. He performed this again when he fell from the window of Thea Queen's loft, and when Oliver immediately looked out of it, Vandal had not hit the ground and left no sign of where he went. Lastly, after giving Oliver and Barry the ultimatum of relinquishing Kendra and Carter to him to spare Central City from destruction, he walked halfway across the warehouse before his footsteps stopped and he was nowhere to be seen. Abilities * '''Genius-level intellect/Master tactician: '''Savage was able to perceive a situation faster than a normal person could. In addition, he was able to successfully track down and kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl's past lives 206 times over the span of 4000 years, while also raising a secret army until finally conquering the world. Appearances ''The Flash Season 2 * "Legends of Today" Arrow Season 4 * "Legends of Yesterday" * "A.W.O.L." (mentioned) DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 * "Pilot, Part 1" * "Pilot, Part 2" * "Blood Ties" * "White Knights" (mentioned) * "Fail-Safe" * "Star City 2046" (mentioned) * "Marooned" (mentioned) * "Night of the Hawk" * "Left Behind" (mentioned) * "Progeny" * "The Magnificent Eight" (flashback) * "Last Refuge" (mentioned) Trivia * Rip Hunter states that world conquering dictators such as Julius Caesar and even Adolf Hitler are amateurs compared to Vandal Savage which speaks volumes about Vandal's power as a warmonger and as a dictator. * His Egyptian name "Hath-Set" is roughly-translated as "maker of evil". * He is the second antagonist in the Arrow-verse to be fought and defeated by more than two heroes; he was faced in the Arrow/''The Flash crossover by Arrow, Flash, Hawkman and Hawkgirl and then again in ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow ''by Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rip Hunter, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Firestorm and Rip Hunter. The first is Eobard Thawne in ''The Flash ''Season 1, as he was defeated in "''Rogue Air" by Arrow, Flash and Firestorm. * If the statement made by various characters is to believed (that he has killed Chay-Ara's incarnations 206 times and Khufu's 207 times, counting in "Pilot, Part 2"), then that means Savage kills the incarnations during their early 20's. * He is the longest-surviving character in the entire Arrow-verse, having lived for over 4000 years using energy from a meteorite; this exceeds the life-span of Ra's al Ghul in Arrow ''Season 3. * By "Pilot, Part 1", which showed the world of 2166 during Savage's attack on London, Savage has encountered Rip Hunter numerous times. By killing Miranda and Jonas in the future, Rip is motivated to attack him in the past, leading to a Predestination Paradox, wherein by knowing of a future event unfolding, that event is caused despite any attempts at interference. * In "Night of the Hawk", he has the name Curtis Knox, a name that was used for a ''Smallville ''character with similarities to Savage. At the time of ''Smallville's broadcast, the show wasn't allowed to use the name Vandal Savage. * In the comics, Savage is the ancestor of Roy Harper/Arsenal, who coincidentally appears in Arrow. * He has stated in the ''Legends of Tomorrow ''episode "Blood Ties" that Jack the Ripper apparently taught him about torture; however, this doesn't make sense, as no-one knew who Jack the Ripper was. Gallery Promotional vandal !savage2.jpg vandal+savage1.jpg Legends of Today/Legends of Yesterday vandal-1449110146.gif VandalSavage.png Vandal savage.jpg SavageEgypt.png SavageArrivesCentralCity.png SavageDeath.png SavageStaff.png Vandal-Savage-06.jpg SavageParlay.png VandalKills.png Legends of Tomorrow Legends-of-Tomorrow-Pilot-Part-2-Damien-Darhk-Vandal-Savage.jpg|Savage with Damien Darhk legends-of-tomorrow.jpg|Savage on the terrorist auction gerdvdf.jpg|Rip Hunter attacks Savage in Egypt legends-of-tomorrow-blood-ties-vandall-savage-500x280.jpg|Savage with his followers CurtisKnox.png|Savage as Dr. Curtis Knox SavageKendra.png|Savage tries to kill Kendra again SavageDaggerton.png|Savage and Degaton's men attack the Waverider SavageSaraHostage.png|Savage holds Sara hostage Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Teacher Category:The Heavy Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Fearmongers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Hunters Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Villains Category:Provoker Category:Warmonger Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Dictator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mad Doctor Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil